


We Can Only Be Human Together

by lookwithin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookwithin/pseuds/lookwithin
Summary: “It’s one meeting, Rey, if you don’t match up or you’re not ready no harm no foul, but I think Kylo could be just the Dom you’ve been fantasizing about for a long time. Also, for the record, I showed him a photo of you and he declared you were stunning before he loosened his necktie.”
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

“Why would I want to meet someone, Rose, that you didn’t think was good enough for you?” 

“Because if you’d put down the fucking wrench for a minute and focus, that’s not what what happened!”

Rey rolled out from underneath the Jeep she was working on and fixed Rose with a look before craning her grease smudged neck to make sure nobody was around, which was unlikely as the garage was closed and it was well after hours.

“Kylo comes highly recommended. He’s smart, funny, handsome, and respectful, but we’re just not a match- the chemistry just wasn’t right and we’re too much alike. A dom and sub relationship is like any other relationship, Rey, sometimes it might look pretty good on paper but what you ultimately want just doesn’t match up. I’m more of a switch and when I’m a sub I’m a brat. Kylo’s flexible, but that's definitely not his preference. The dealbreaker was that I’m only looking for occasional play, nothing committed. Finn is my rock, I don’t need that from someone else, but Kylo wants to hold out for a more long term connection in whatever form that takes from here on out, an element of romance I suspect from the amount of brooding, and would rather not share. He’s become a good friend and from everything I’ve learned I think you two might start some serious fires.” 

Rose finished her monologue and raised a triumphant eyebrow, her round cheeks contracting in a smirk, arms crossing over her chest. 

Rey bit back a flare of irritation at her friend’s smugness. As much as Rose could be a know-it-all, she was right so often none of her friends dare make a wager with her anymore.

“I’ll admit….that sounds pretty perfect. But who knows if I’ll end up feeling comfortable enough with him? Or if we’re attracted to one another?”

“It’s one meeting, Rey, if you don’t match up or you’re not ready no harm no foul, but I think Kylo could be just the dom you’ve been fantasizing about for a long time. Also, for the record, I showed him a photo of you and he declared you were stunning before he loosened his necktie.”

“ROSIE!!” Rey squeaked, scrunching up her delicate features, before pausing. “...what photos?”

“From your last birthday. The blue dress.” 

“Thank god for small favors,” Rey sighed, she looked ridiculously good that night. “Do you...have a picture of him?”

Rose’s triumphant smile could have powered the shop for days. 

“I thought you’d never ask, he’s definitely up your alley. This was the only shot I could get of him in a more candid pose.” 

Rey stood and waited to see what Rose was pulling up on her phone. When she handed it over to Rey her heart dropped into her stomach. He was gorgeous, unconventional in some ways but the more she looked, the better looking he was. He was in a sharp, perfectly fitted black suit and tie, his inky hair falling around his face but only partly obscuring his ears. He looked down and to the side with a shy smile and lips his face had no business possessing. 

“Jesus christ, he’s beautiful.”

“Beautiful? I guess,” said Rose, frowning slightly at the photo,”he does have some kinda hot Ichabod Crane realness going on, I guess. But, I can tell you, he’s rockin’ a body under that shirt. He’s big but he moves much more gracefully than you would expect.”

“Fuck,” offered Rey eloquently, her bright eyes widening, “Set it up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the inevitable tenses shifting around like crazy, it's my achilles heel!

Rey walked through the dim hotel lobby feeling conspicuous though she knew that rationally she fit in well enough. Her dress was an inexpensive fabric but the cut gave her curves and the deep green perfectly set off the matching flecks in her eyes and the warm tones in her tanned skin, her legs on display in the lowest strappy heels Rose would allow her to leave the apartment in. A little makeup and an elegant knot in her chestnut hair, wearing as much confidence as she can muster, she finds she doesn’t draw any looks of scorn and even spots a few of appreciation. The hotel was much smaller than she had pictured based on what Rose had told her about Kylo’s luxury tastes, still elegant but more boutique than grandiose. It was relaxed and quiet, with an authentic effortless old school charm, if slightly worn at the edges. As she made her way into the bar she was happy to find it an intimate, romantic space, with low lighting, warm wood tones and classic jazz playing. Much of the space was occupied with large, private booths with high walls that lined the room, and she spotted Kylo in a corner booth just as he had specified. He slowly twisted the glass of amber liquid in front of him, looking contemplative. He was every bit his pictures and Rose’s description- oversized, brooding and confident, in a suit that looked so expensive it made her nervous. She could see where he could be quite frightening if he wanted to be, but his expression was calm. She wanted to run her thumb across his dark eyebrows, her hands into his silky looking hair, to taste his overly plush lips. As if he heard her thoughts he glanced her way, looking surprised and then delighted. Rey felt her cheeks flush lightly at being caught and she looked down and to the side with a twisted, abbreviated smile, and when she dared a look back at him he was smiling at her warmly. 

Kylo rose to greet her and his long elegant strides brought him to her more quickly than she expected. He stopped with only a foot between them, and held her gaze, while finding some way of arranging his body to still look self-assured but somehow seem less large and assuming. “Hello, Rey. You look incredible. Would you join me?” he said in a deeper richer tone than she was expecting, holding out a large hand.

Rey went on autopilot and placed her hand in his, marveling at the size and warmth, hoping hers wasn’t cold or sweaty. Her hand clasped gently but firmly in his he slowly led her to his booth, only releasing her hand to place his briefly on her lower back as she scooted into the half circle, Kylo moving in to sit comfortably near. He flagged down a waiter and offered, “Would you like an old fashioned? Rose tells me they’re your favorite.”

She is charmed by his effort but breaks his gaze to glance down at the bottle he’s been drinking from and sees a twenty-one year old Laphroaig and a small bottle of spring water. She splurged once on a ten year old bottle for her birthday and thoroughly enjoyed it.

“Thank you, on both counts,” Rey said, finally finding her tongue. “But, actually,” she said, her eyebrows raising, “I would love a taste of what you’re having.” 

Kylo’s smile broadened and as the waiter arrived he asked instead for an extra glass which she added a little water to before pouring a couple of fingers of scotch. Rey swirled the glass before inhaling from it deeply and taking a small sip. 

“Do you like it?” asked Kylo, carefully watching her every move. 

“It’s incredible. I never understood buying expensive alcohol simply because it’s so smooth. Scotch this lavish should be rich like this one, full of peat and malt and honey.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Kylo replied, taking another sip, staring at her lips. 

“You know,” started Rey, tilting her head and biting back a smile, “based on what Rose told me about you, the drink is exactly what I expected. This hotel, however, not so much.” 

He looked her straight in the eye and replied, “From what Rose told me about you, I guessed you would find this more comfortable than the Four Seasons.” 

“Thank you,” she smiled down at her drink, “you guessed correctly. This is more than fancy enough for me.” 

The conversation took a pregnant pause just then, and with the scotch giving her a little boost of confidence to push ahead she blurted, “What do you like about being dominant?” Kylo’s eyes widened a little and he looked down at his glass with a small smile, and she realized a light flush to his neck as she started to backpedal, horrified. “Oh gods sorry, I mean you don’t have to answer that. I didn’t mean to rush it, I’m just very curious about the whole thing.” 

“Not at all, I know you’re very interested but inexperienced, I’d imagine you’d have lots of questions for me. I suppose in life I try to control everything, to fix it, to bend it to my whim, which isn’t truly possible. In a scene, with the right person, I get to play out the fantasy of having absolute control, though of course the submissive holds the power to stop. I don’t find building trust and intimacy easy normally, but in this kind of relationship it's vital and inherent. There are other aspects too that aren’t healthy outside of the bedroom that I enjoy as an outlet in it- giving in to my baser needs, to mark and capture and keep someone. To fully possess them and bring them more pleasure than they’ve ever felt before. To make sure they don’t forget me and the feelings I give them for days. To see someone at my mercy, willingly giving themselves just to me- it’s a beautiful thing.”

Rey felt a dramatic scarlet blush rise from her neck up to her cheeks and finished her whiskey. Kylo held up the bottle to offer her another and she nodded yes, and he fixed them both another drink. 

“I feel the same way about trying to control everything, but to me, I’m so incredibly tired of it. I want to give it up and trust someone else to decide and be in charge for once. To be able to truly rely on them knowing what I can take and what I need. The intimacy and trust in that, and just... the idea of a partner wanting to put in that much time and effort into sex”, Kylo’s eyebrows furrow slightly at that statement, “ it all appeals to me. I know I haven’t tried it but I’m pretty good at knowing what I want. I don’t go into an ice cream shop and sample the flavors, I know which one I’ll like best. I want to offer myself up and to have that please someone who can really appreciate it, rather than take advantage of it. I want to feel wanted and owned.”

Kylo smiled languidly, and returned his gaze to her eyes from her lips, “I think Rose is right, and we could be a very good fit. You need a teacher,”, he says, offering his hand out to her between them on the banquette. Rey, feeling slightly dizzy at his words, scoots closer and takes his hand.

“Rose almost always is. Is that something you enjoy? I know not everyone wants to partner with someone inexperienced.”

“Every BDSM relationship is delicate, complicated, and completely different. They all take work and careful negotiation. Maybe we can’t jump right into certain aspects, but my preference is to try things out together over time anyway, to build anticipation and think about the long term health of the relationship, ideally.” 

“So we could start out small? And see where it goes?” 

“Absolutely,” purred Kylo. 

“How soon can we start?” Rey blurted out, feeling warm and shocked, is she really this person? Kylo’s eyebrows shot up briefly and he grinned, his eyes darkening, flickering to the bottle briefly. 

“Before a real scene, we have a lot to talk about. But, I do have a room upstairs. We could test out the chemistry that I think we’re both feeling.” 

“Yes,” said Rey, before she could overthink it. “I wouldn’t mind though if you...took the lead. Told me what you would like and I can decide if I want that too. Without taking it too far.” 

“That can be arranged,” Kylo murmured, his voice like velvet.. 

They fell into silence watching each other, listening to the music, subtly changing how their hands touched and explored as they finished their drinks. Rey had a harder and harder time keeping focus and not staring at his pale dotted neck, his broad shoulders. When she started shifting in her seat, she had hoped imperceptibly, Kylo narrowed his eyes and rose, still holding her hand, to lead her from the bar. 

She started to pull her hand away towards her purse, objecting, “Wait, at least let me leave the tip.” 

“It’s taken care of, sweetheart,” Kylo rumbled back at her. Rey bit her lip and decided to let it go at least this time and let Kylo lead her to the elevators, pushing the button for the top floor.

He turned to peer down at her with laser-beam focus searching her face, across her glassy eyes, her flushed cheeks and slowly reached for her other hand. His hands moved slowly up to her wrists, rubbing circles with his thumbs, watching as her breathing picked up, as she started to stare unashamedly at his lips. As soon as the doors closed, Rey found her wrists pinned to the elevator wall, his warm body trapping hers in place, his neck bent to rub his nose along her cheek, her jaw, before nuzzling in the soft hair behind her ear. She gasped, the sound loud in the small space, her hips bucking into his, making him growl lowly. The elevator doors pinged, and Kylo released one arm and stepped away, staring straight ahead, while Rey mostly suppressed a whine. As he pulled lightly to bring her into the hallway, he uttered one raspy word- “patience.”


End file.
